


The God Complex

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was in a hotel. Rather, he was standing on a stair of a hotel.





	1. Tosh

**Author's Note:**

> Edited cause I fucked up the timelines. (That's what I get for watching it all out of order).

It was the usual rainy Cardiff morning when Ianto went missing. He had been on his way to the Hub carrying a tray full of coffees from the shop on the corner. Tosh had even noticed him on the CCTV and smiled to herself when she saw the coffee. Ianto had planned to spend the day in the Archives bringing everything up to date - he told her this the night before over drinks at the pub- and wanted to make sure everyone was properly caffeinated until lunch. 

That’s when her computer alerted her about rift activity several miles away. She alerted Jack and Owen and Gwen. She turned her face away from the monitors to grab her equipment, missing the very moment Ianto vanished in a wave of golden rift energy. 

That had been six months ago. 

Six months of searching, waiting, worrying. Owen had given up quickly. It bothered him more than he let on though, Tosh could tell. She knew Ianto was the only one who could match him on snark and wit, and the doctor missed that more than he would admit. 

Gwen, in proper Gwen fashion, hadn’t given up. Couldn’t. It was part of her personality, her very core, and Tosh was grateful for it. Gwen’s determination and unwavering hope fed her own, and between the two of them they had quite a little investigation going. 

Then there was Jack. He had only been back for a week or so before Ianto vanished. There had been a nervousness between the two of them in the week that followed John Hart’s arrival, the excited sort of nervousness that always hit you before something good - something you were looking forward to- was about to happen. They acted almost giddy around each other. Jack was more open with his affections, the normal flirting had now been combined with with little secretive conversations that left both of them smiling. 

And now...now Jack was sad. Rather, there was a sadness about him. He would help Gwen and Tosh in their search, but only when asked. He didn’t tell them stop. He didn’t say much to any of them beyond work related topics. 

Tosh couldn’t help but think this would have made Ianto somehow happy, knowing Jack would miss him. For her, she carried on, treating this like any other case. If she let herself think for one moment that there was no hope, that Ianto was truly gone...she’s not sure she could handle it. 

***********

He was in a hotel. Specifically, he was standing on the stair of a hotel. A rather cheap and gaudy looking one at that. It had to be rift related, however he got here- the coffee he had gotten for the team was still warm in the tray. Voices floated down from above him. 

“-this is not earth,” a rather excited voice called down, “This has just been made to look like earth. The craftsmanship involved, can you imagine?”

“Well then, where are we?” Another voice-female and Scottish- asked. Ianto started to think about he could possibly reach his gun without spilling the coffee. 

“I don’t know-something must have yanked us off course.” The excited voice continued. It went on and on about how things looked and the design of the place. There was something familiar to Ianto about the man’s voice, but he couldn’t place it. He decided to follow the voices. 

Up one flight of stairs was all he needed. A blue police box stood there, glowing brightly and intimidating. 

“Uh...Doctor? We are not alone.” Ianto looked away from the telephone box to the young man standing next to him. Another man wearing a bowtie and red headed young woman appeared next to him. The bow-tie wearing man stared at Ianto with a strange look before shaking it off. 

“Oh! I know you!” The bow tie wearing man said. He quickly hugged Ianto in an awkward sort of way, patting him on the back before pulling away. “Yes, you are one of Jack’s! Stolen Earth, Daleks, and all that. You might not remember me though, new face, I’m-”

“The Doctor. Of course. It’s a pleasure to see you again, sir.” Ianto replied. It wasn't-Ianto had never met the Doctor. But the Doctor had met him. He filed that way in his brain for later. The priority was to find out where and when they were and get back to Torchwood. He had a date tonight, after all. 

“Ah yes, well, that’s Torchwood for you. Ponds!” The Doctor exclaimed, pointing to the two humans with him. “Amy and Rory Pond, meet Ianto Jones!”

Ianto smiled at the pair, extending out the tray of coffees. 

“Care for a latte?”


	2. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto finds his room.

The shower felt amazing against her sore muscles. Today had been fairly calm as far as Torchwood went. A few Weevil hunts throughout the day. She and Tosh had worked on finding Ianto, but the rift was quiet. Jack eventually sent them all home for the day hours earlier than he usually would. 

There was no word on Ianto yet. She had watched the CCTV footage of his disappearance over and over again looking for any sort of clue. He was there, normal as can be, carrying his own coffee in one hand and balancing a tray full for everyone else. He was minding his own, just heading for the pass, when a swirl of golden rift energy surrounded him and he was gone. It was so sudden, the young Welshman didn’t even have time to react. 

She exited the shower, slipping into a nightgown and collapsing onto the bed. Closing her eyes, she clasped her hands together and sent up a silent prayer in Welsh, hoping that where -or when- her friend was, he would hear it. 

 

*********

They were walking along a hallway. Their little gang was bigger now, an alien called Gibbis led the way, pushing a man - who had clearly lost his mind- named Joe. The Doctor was behind them, turning this way and that with Amy and the other woman- Rita- next to him. Rory and Howie next, with Ianto bringing up the end. 

Ianto hadn’t been paying much attention to what the Doctor was going on about. It was obvious the rooms were full of nightmares. The Doctor had warned them to not go into the rooms, especially if they felt drawn to one. That had actually sparked Ianto’s curiosity. 

What would be in his room? Weevils? Cyberman? Daleks? Maybe even….Lisa? Could it be more specific than that and show him a nightmare that hadn’t come to pass, but one that haunted him on a nightly basis of everyone he cared for lying cold and dead on the ground? This place, despite the terrifying reality of it, was fascinating. Tosh would love it. 

Ianto stopped. There was a door to his left. Not a remarkable door by any accounts. Painted the same color as the rest, a shiny black 104 staring at him. Nothing remarkable about it all. Except…

“Howie!” Rory’s voice pulled Ianto out of his reverie, his hand a centimeter away from the door’s handle. 

The youngest member of their group was in front of an open door, just five down from the one Ianto was standing in front of. Laughter drifted out of the room, cruel and cold. Howie was finally pulled away by Rory as the Doctor ran up and slammed the door closed. 

His eyes met Ianto’s briefly, taking in the shocked look and the position of the Welshman’s hand. The Timelord wrapped an arm around Howie’s shoulder, whispered something to Rory, then walked on ahead, murmuring comforting words to Howie. Rory watched them for a bit before turning around and heading towards Ianto. 

“You’ve been sent to babysit me,” Ianto stated matter of factly when the other man reached him. 

“Uh..yeah. Buddy system and all that,” was the response. 

A loud roar in the distance halted any further conversation. The two men look up, startled, to find the rest of the group at the end of the long hallway. The unnaturally long hallway.

“Did the hall seem that long when we first got up here?” Rory asked. 

“Well...the walls do move.” Ianto replied, repeating a bit of the conversation Rita had mentioned when they first met her. 

Another roar. 

“We won’t be able to catch up to them!” Rory exclaimed as he watched Amy and the others scatter into different rooms. Ianto didn’t think twice before opening the room, the unremarkable door with the shiny black 104 on it, and shoving the other man inside. 

Once in, he slammed the door and locked it, backing away slowly. 

“Oh my God….it’s the TARDIS! We found it!” Rory shouted.

Ianto turned away from the door. There it was. Standing there, glowing brightly and intimidating just as it on the floor by the stair. 

Just as it had in all of Ianto’s forgotten nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly translated from google: 


End file.
